A pesar de todo
by DastanX27
Summary: Hefestos nunca seria como los demás dioses, el era muy diferente a todos, el había vivido un infierno pero el se decía a si mismo que a pesar de todo el no tenia permitido rendirse, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".


**A pesar de todo…**

Hefestos nunca fue un Dios con suerte, pereciera que las Moiras se encargaban de recordárselo siempre, cuando el nació su madre se espantó al verlo al tal grado que lo arrojo desde el Monte Olimpo, en su estancia en la tierra pudo ver cómo eran las madres, y se sorprendió al ver seres de tan puro corazón velar por la seguridad de sus hijos. Cuando volvió al monte Olimpo su madre se sorprendió, pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar al dios, las Moiras llegaron un poco después y con una sonrisa le entregaron sus dominios, él era ahora Hefestos el Dios de la forja y el fuego.

Él no era un tonto el siempre seria el Dios raro de todos los olímpicos, el nunca seria simpático como Hermes o carismático como Apolo, ni hablar de su inteligencia comparada con la de Atenea o la fuerza de su hermano, el siempre seria el Dios raro, el que prefería encerrarse y construir un montón de cosas, pero un día todo cambio.

Ese día fue la llegada de Afrodita al Olimpo, ella era una diosa hermosa, se sintió embobado al verla y aún más cuando Zeus la hizo su esposa, Hefestos pensó que por un momento las Moiras se aburrieron de él y decidieron darle la felicidad que todos merecen, pero eso no fue así, Afrodita siempre mostro un disgusto hacia él y así paso el tiempo, se enteró de las múltiples aventuras de su esos, de cómo llevaba siglos engañándole con Ares, pero a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho el dios la seguía amando.

Un día mientras estaba en la forja construyendo algo, construir para Hefestos era como su escapatoria del universo, pero esta vez solo golpeaba el metal eso hacia cada vez que se enteraba de las infidelidades de la diosa seguido de la burla de su hermano Ares. Estaba harto de que fuera lo mismo siempre, él se preguntaba una y otra vez si Afrodita valía la pena, su respuesta siempre fue un sí, pero se había cansado de eso.

Él quería rendirse pero él no podía hacerlo, por dos simples razones, su hijo Charles Beckendorf y Leo Valdes, para él ellos eran el Percy de Poseidón, sus dos orgullos, aunque siempre le tuvo un cariño más grande a Leo, Charles Beckendorf le había dado una sorpresa cuando pudo conquistar a la hija favorita de Afrodita, Silena, la cual resulto ser la culpable de su muerte, la muerte de Charles le dolió.

Pero ese dolor no pudo compararse ante la muerte de Esperanza, la madre de Leo, y la única mujer que se había enamorado de el a pesar de ser como es, cuando murió a manos de Gaea, destruyo toda su forja.

Hefestos, siempre miraba a Leo y se sorprendía, su hijo había pasado un infierno como vida y aun así sonreía, entonces pudo ver cuando su hijo enamoro a Calipso, después de la guerra pudo ver como su hijo se iba decidido a encontrar al amor de su vida.

Hefestos miro al cielo esa noche y pudo notar como alguien estaba detrás de él, al voltearse pudo ver a Afrodita, quien miraba fijamente al dios-Hefestos ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la diosa al notar la actitud de su marido, ella estaba harte de su vida, siempre actuaba como todos esperaban que actuara por ser una cara bonita, ella se había enamorado de Hefestos.

Hefestos, siempre fue un dios diferente, nunca fue orgulloso como sus hermanos, siempre fue un dios tranquilo y sereno, el merecía una reina, por todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado seguía buscando su lugar y ella quería estar con él.

-Hefestos-dijo tímidamente la diosa del amor-quiero pedirte perdón por comportarme como una zorra contigo y no ser como mereces-El dios se sorprendió, él nunca había esperado que las Moiras le dieran la felicidad, sus hijos habían sacado de él, algo que ella amaba, su actitud ante la adversidad, el dios de las forjas nunca se rendiría ante nada.

-No te preocupes Afrodita, acepte hace mucho tiempo que nunca serás mía, así que todo está perdonado-dijo con una sonrisa sincera, eso le había dolido a la diosa, acaso su dios ¿se había rendido ante todo?

-Hefestos…-dijo la diosa para darle un beso, pero este no fue correspondido-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto el dios de las forjas-Porque me enamoras sabiendo que tú nunca me amaras, solo soy un juego para ti, ¿Por qué te gusta verme sufrir?-dijo el dios mientras una lagrima escapaba de su mejilla la cual era limpiada por la diosa-Hefestos se lo que te hecho y que no puedo cambiar el pasado, tu me has demostrado lo que es luchar, no contra un enemigo, sino contra el destino, tu tenacidad es una de tus mejores cualidades y eso me ha llevado a amarte-dijo la diosa para volver a besarlo, beso el cual fue correspondido, beso el cual llevaba muchas emociones, beso el cual llevo a una noche hermosa para ambos, beso el cual marcaba una nueva vida para esta pareja.

Cuando Hefestos despertó pudo ver que Afrodita lo miraba fijamente-Tú te quedaste-Dijo pero parecía más una pregunta que una declaración-Hefestos te amo, quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarlo-dijo la Diosa mientras esperaba ansiosa una respuesta-¿No me dejaras?-pregunto el dios-Por nada en el mundo-le aseguro la diosa para luego besarlo y reanudar las acciones de la noche pasada.

Al pasar el tiempo todos los dioses se sorprendieron de la nueva relación de los dioses, Ares se dispuso a enfrentar a Hefestos por Afrodita, solo para recibir una paliza en el culo que merecía desde que salió de Hera.

**Después de un tiempo.**

Hefestos y Afrodita habían terminado sus actividades de nuevo-Has estado muy sonriente-le dijo el dios, la diosa solo rio y le susurró al oído, la sonrisa de Hefestos desapareció para volver a aparecer mientras miraba a la diosa la cual tenía una mano en su estómago-Te amo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hefestos sonrió por fin lo había conseguido, por fin conquisto el corazón de la diosa que tanto amaba, a pesar de todo lo había logrado, a pesar de todo…

**Bueno ¿qué les ha parecido este one-shot? Espero les haya gustado, chao n.n **


End file.
